A typical alarm system can monitor a home, business, or other property for fire, burglary, break-in, or other event that may warrant raising an alarm. However, alarm systems can be susceptible to tampering, whereby someone intentionally interferes the ability of the alarm system to raise an alarm or otherwise suppresses the alarm system's defenses. Accordingly, there are needs in the art for technologies that can detect and combat alarm system tampering.
Many aspects of the technology can be better understood with reference to the above drawings. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of exemplary embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles.